Too Late To Apologize
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: When Joey comes home he notices Seth is waiting for him. Joey wonders where Kisara, Mokuba, and even Seto is. Seth confronts Joey about deep secrets, secrets that no one should have known about, especially Joey. ONESHOT. PUPPYSHIPPING & REVERTSHIPPING


_**Sorry that I was late on this! College has been the death of me. Anyway, I was requested to do this ONE SHOT for Arashiwolfprincess. I have read some of her stories. I love them!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you had a wonderful birthday, and sorry about how sort of dark/weird/messed up this story is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too Late To Apologize<strong>_

_**Pairing: Revertshipping and Puppyshipping**_

_**Genre: Horror/Suspense**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Joey's P.O.V.**_

"Seth? Seto? Mokuba?" I called out into the darkness that filled the Kaiba Mansion. I just had gotten home late from my job as a babysitter. I was just purely exhausted as I collapsed on the couch. Somehow, I moved into Seto's mansion for free. Ever since Seto knew about my father, he wanted to help me. Mokuba and Seth weren't too far behind either. Seth and Kisara, along with others from the Pharaoh's court in Ancient Egypt came back to live here. Don't ask why, or how. I don't usually question it. Seto and I had been dating for about a month now, and Seth and Kisara wanted to get married here. I was all for it, congratulating them and celebrating, but Seto wasn't.

I still don't know why to this day. Could he be jealous? Could he sense something wrong with them getting married? I wished that Seto would open up to me, but that's Seto's personal business and you don't wanna get involved with stuff like that.

"Hello? Guys? I brought home some pizza!" I yelled as I thought that would call Mokuba down. "Dat's strange…"

I shake my head and decide to turn on the light. It was a little too dark here.

_Maybe, Seto's at work still… But he said he would be home before ten. And it's ten-thirty._

"Joey?"

I jumped when I saw Seth behind the couch. "Oh! I didn't think you'd be here tonight!"

"Well, Kisara got a little sick and I was on my back to her room when I saw the living room light on. What's wrong?" Seth asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing… I just thought dat Seto would be home before I would be. He said dat we would talk about your wedding and other stuff, too. It's just…he's never broken a promise ta me."

Seth sat next to me on the couch and smiled.

"He'll be here. Maybe something happened at Kaiba Corporation. You know how he is with work."

"Yeah…I guess ya right."

"How about we chow down on that…pizza thing you brought and watch a movie on that contraption?" He pointed to the television as I sighed, giving up.

"I guess… I hope ya like pepperoni and sausage."

"Whatever you have on it, I'll eat it." I gulped as I went to grab the pizza. I stop for a moment, thinking I heard something. Maybe it was a mouse, or a cat. But, we don't have a cat…

Walking back into the room, I actually noticed what Seth was wearing. He was wearing the exact same clothes that Seto was wearing today (black sweater, snug jeans, the usual when he's going to work) when I kissed him goodbye this morning. Very weird… I shook the thought off as I picked a movie from the pay-per-view.

Half way through the movie-it was a romantic comedy-I felt Seth move closer to me. I look down and saw his hand upon mine. I blush, very common when a guy like him touches me, and took another bite into the pizza.

"Joey," I turn to the ex-priest as he smiled. "I don't comprehend this movie at all."

"Oh, well, we can watch somethin' else!" I pointed out as I got up. He grabbed my arm as I lost my footing. "Umm…"

"I would rather…" He leaned my face towards his, as my heart rate increased. "…watch you."

He leaned his lips towards mine as I tried to get away. _What da hell is he doin'? I don't love him! It's Seto, not Seth! Besides, isn't he supposed ta be marryin' Kisara?"_

I start to run away from him, the mansion still in darkness. I wondered where Seto, or Mokuba, is when you needed them! I don't ever recall Mokuba saying he was staying the night somewhere, and Seto promised he'd be home. What the hell is going on?

I heard footsteps prodding behind me as I lost my footing again! Remind me not to wear socks in this mansion ever again! Damn those hardwood floors.

"I got you." Seth called out as he grabbed onto my legs, making me turn over onto my back.

"L-let me go!" I cried out as Seth smirked. He and Seto might look alike, but that smirk was much creepier than the ones Seto gave to me in the past.

"Now, why would I? I absolutely _love_ blondes." I gulped as he leaned his face towards mine again. I took my hands and tried to fight him off, but to no avail. He grabbed them and pinned them above my head.

"What 'bout Kisara? Ya suppose ta be marryin' her in da next week or so!"

Seth glared his blue eyes towards my brown ones. "Why would I? Oh, Kisara… She was such a bore."

I gasped as he took that moment to incase his lips with mine. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was a dream. A nightmare, perhaps. He let my lips go as he gripped my hands even tighter.

"I killed her."

I was shocked. I was paralyzed. I was…ill-stricken with this sicko's mind.

"W-why?" I choked out as he shrugged.

"She didn't want me to come back over here. She saw how I looked at you. So, I told her I wanted what was mine, and I killed her!" He laughed. It echoed in the hallway we were in, and echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes and turned my head.

"How could ya do such a thing? She loved ya with her whole life!"

"Ha! She could never keep up with me in life…" He then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "…and in bed."

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to yell-which I did. But he kissed me, again, to shut me up. I kicked my way through his defenses-yet, he was still stronger than me and I was getting tired. I felt my strength leave my body as his lips curved into a grin.

"It's about time you stopped moving. You should have known that you were no match for me from the beginning."

"…If so, are ya gonna kill me too?"

"Heck no! I want to take what Seto has and keep it as my own. You _are_ his most valuable keepsake. I'm going to make sure that I don't break you."

Then, with all my courage-and whatever energy I had left in me-I yell for help, once again, and kicked Seth where it hurts. He let go of my hands, for a brief moment and I was out of that hallway.

"Damn it!" Seth roared as I ran down two more hallways and into a room. I prayed to God that Seth would give up on me. I knew that that would never happen.

_How…How can he have killed Kisara? Dat girl…she didn't deserve ta die twice! And both times in the presence of Seth._

I shook my head and turned my head towards the room. I gasped when I saw someone lying on the bed. Finally! I found someone in this house that could save me!

I ran to the bed, pulled the sheets across, and gasped so loud that I couldn't even hear my heartbeat.

"Mokuba…" I gulped as I saw his little, fragile body, covered in bruises from head to toe. His clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess, and… a blood stain that lead off the bed into another room, perhaps. I tore my eyes away, hiding my tears, knowing that no matter what I saw or did, nothing would help either of us.

I silently followed the blood trail into the next room. I didn't even know that Mokuba had a secret exit in his room. It leads into a foyer. It looked more like a small getaway from everything in this world. Books on the shelves, couches, even a mini fridge. This room was made for Mokuba. I followed the blood trail to one of the couches. I stopped suddenly when the trail ended. I lift my head up and my heart stopped beating once again. I looked at the guy who was flung on the couch. His limbs were half on the couch, half on his chest, as I couldn't even tear my eyes away.

"N-no… It… You can't be…" _Dead._ I walked slowly to the couch, holding my breath, as I saw the one thing I feared to see: Seto, my boyfriend, dead. My knees must have given away as I cried onto his chest. Blood was smeared onto my arm and face. I wished that my tears could have healed the one I loved the most in the world. "Seto…" My voice was getting all choked up. I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth was open just a little, as if he was trying to say something. He must have been trying to protect Mokuba, however, he ran away after the coast was cleared and must have been trying to call for help. Mokuba was dead, and he was as well.

I got up and looked for his cell phone. He wouldn't go anywhere without that phone of his. I found it and smiled. Maybe, something good will finally turn out of this horrible nightmare! My high hopes were diminished when the phone's battery died in my hands. I felt my heart sank as I waited my doom. I waited for Seth to have his way with me, and then kill me like he did with Kisara, Mokuba, and even Seto.

I even decided to let Seth end my pain fast. I yelled. I screamed. I did anything that could attract Seth's attention. While I was waiting for him, I grabbed Seto's hand, and said, "I'm so sorry… I wished…I wished I would listen ta ya… Will ya ever forgive me?" I knew that Seto wouldn't hear me. So, I took his silence as an "I Don't Know" and cried my eyes out. I knew that my life would end when his did.

"There you are!" Seth yelled as I still laid on Seto, his hand within mine. "Now, how about we have a little fun? I had _loads_ of fun with Kisara and Seto!"

_He…he's cruel. He's torturing me, and… He knows it's gonna hurt me! And Seto and Kisara was…_

I didn't show any emotions. I stayed where I was, not moving an inch. It's as if my life ended when Seto's did.

"Well, if you're not going to be coming to me, I'll come to you!" He walked towards me. He grabbed my body, but my hand was still grasped onto Seto's own hand. He pried my hand off of his and dragged me only a few meters away from Seto's dead body. That was when Seth decided to continue his deadly work from before in the hallway in here.

He tied my hands together with a belt he had on him. We were on the ground, cold, just like Seth's heart, as he kissed me again. I felt dead. I wasn't giving him any emotions, no moans, no groans, no gasps, nothing. I wanted to turn him off of me. Slowly and steadily, he worked my shirt off of my chest, and my pants off my legs. He kissed every inch of me, trying to catch a reaction from me. A hickey on the neck, another one on my chest, and another one very close to my belly button. He wanted to claim me as his own. Seto was the first, and Seth wanted to erase Seto's touch on my body.

Lowering himself towards my torso, he flung my boxers off, and Seth grinned at the sight of my erection. My eyes looked towards Seto, wanting to apologize for everything that had happened and what was going to happen even now. Seth took his own clothes off, one by one, and now we were both naked, cleansing in the moonlight that shined through the window behind Seth.

"You look awfully aroused. Should I help you with your problem?" Seth cooed at me as my eyes shifted back to the priest, if he was still one that is. He leaned down and claimed me whole. I let out an audible gasp as Seth started slow and picked the speed up. I closed my eyes, trying to think of happier days, happier times, but nothing was working. Within seconds, I came in Seth's mouth. He swallowed every drop, making my stomach churn. Everything Seth was doing to me was what Seto had done to me weeks ago, on a night like this one.

I remembered that Seth had a slave named Jono, long ago in Ancient Egypt. Kisara told me that the boy was kind and friendly. He never was mad at anyone, and only wanted the best for everyone. Seth found him days after Kisara was found. He was losing weight, eyesight, and energy. He was a slave, as Pharaoh Atemu told him one night. Seth decided to keep the boy until he was healthy. But, until then, he was to be Seth's slave. Listening to every order, Jono did what he had to. Slaves always listened to their masters.

I blinked when I realized that maybe Seth was eliminating everything, or everyone, that touched or talked to me. He wanted Jono back, and since I was his reincarnation, perhaps he wanted to see him one last time. I was told that Jono died from a poisoned arrow to the heart by Akefia, the thief king. Jono died a slow, painful death as Seth found him hours later.

_Is dat how he wants me ta die? Like how Jono did? _

Seth was preparing me when I looked up at his eyes. They were still harsh, cold, and iced my heart. But, what could I say that would stop him?

"Seth."

He turned back down to kiss me on the lips, and placed one finger inside me. I wasn't a virgin, thanks to a certain CEO, but it was still painful. Maybe, it was the pain in my heart and in my soul that hurt the most.

"S-stop doin' dis…"

"Why? I finally get to claim the one I love!"

I knew it. "I'm not Jono, Seth!" I cried out as he placed another finger inside me, scissoring me.

"I know that! I want _you_, not Jono!"

My eyes wandered the place, seeing that that didn't break Seth's concentration one bit. "Seth," He looked at me again and I fake a smile, "it's not right. I know ya want Jono ta be here, but he's not! I might look like da guy, but I'm not him!"

"Tch…" He put his head down, and I knew this was it. I tried my best, but it wasn't my best at all. I felt his manhood right up against me, awaiting the hell I was going to be put through.

He was on his knees, looking down at me, without saying anything. The tension was killing me. I held my breath and let it out as soon as Seth claimed my lips, once again, and entered me. I bit his bottom lip, on purpose, as Seth still continued the kiss.

I gave up. I let myself go. I moaned, I groaned, and I even gasped when he started to leave, then enter me again. I wished that I was dead. I wished…that everything would come to an end.

Then, I saw it. The deadly weapon that was to kill me. A knife. How long had Seth had that weapon with him? My thoughts stopped as I saw Seth grunting in pain. He held his chest for a couple seconds and fell on top of me.

_What da fuck just happened?_

There was another man-I could tell by the broad shoulders, staring down at me. He killed Seth. And saved my life. I owed my life to this man. I closed my eyes, not even caring that my body was exposure to this man. I was raped, yes, but nothing could cure me. My boyfriend was dead, I was raped in front of his dead body, and I wanted to die. Why did God decide to leave me in this world? I wanted to leave this world just like everyone else did!

I started to cry as the man leaned down to me and undid the belt around my wrists. I didn't even move my hands. I felt paralyzed from the neck down. The man leaned down to my face and claimed my lips into his own. I didn't care who he was, just as long as he ended my pain and life, I would be fine with it.

However, I unconsciously smelled his hair. He smelled like chocolate and… mint… I blinked my eyes, to try to see this guy's face as he picked me up, bridal style. This guy smells just like…But, it can't be. I saw his body. He's dead. I'm so sure of it! I glance down to the couch where I saw Seto's body, but it was gone. Now, I think I was going crazy.

"I know… You thought I was dead…" I looked up at his eyes and it was the cold blue eyes that I was so accustomed to. "I would never leave the one I love."

"S-seto…" My heart started to pick up speed as he flashed me a quick smile. He pulled me into an embrace, a tight one, as I felt like the shooting stars above granted a small wish for me.

"I had to pretend that I was dead… Forgive me, Joey…" I nodded and closed my eyes, letting the tears wash away the fake blood. Now, I could live again. He put my feet on the ground and we kissed. I was filling warmth enter me, making me feel, of course, warm again.

However, our joy ended when Seto's lips left mine, and mine left his. I sharply took in a breath as Seto held tight onto me. That's when I saw the impossible: Seth was behind Seto and put that dagger-that was in his own chest-into our chests in one swoop. I saw the blood drain from Seto's face.

"S-seto…"

"Joey…" Within an instant, we fell together. Seto was on top of me, losing his grip on my arms, and I was losing my grip on him. I never thought that dying would be like this: grasping onto the one who helped you through everything…and dying within their arms. I could barely see Seth's face. But, something told me that he was smiling inside and on the outside, too.

"…I love…you…" Seto murmured softly into my ear as I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I…love you…too…" I breathed my last words as Seto's last action was to claim my lips into the last kiss we would ever have. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as Seto put his head on top of my left shoulder blade, and my eyes were wide open. Somehow, my heart started to slow down.

Seth started to chuckle, then it turned into an evil, monstrous laugh. "Finally… Now, I can start living!"

Seth's last words stopped my heart as I never could understand what was going on through that head of his. Seto and I died in each other's arms. At last, we were at peace…


End file.
